


Anymore

by Lire_Casander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape fights against himself when he finds out his defences have been broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anymore

I won't let this be your next mistake. I won't let you get hurt because of this... infatuation you feel. I know you think it's love, but it can't be. I'm old and broken while you're young and brave and bold and full of life. I just want to stay in my rooms, working on my potions, and you deserve to fly high, to travel around, to _live_.

However, you're still here, in front of me, your youth displayed for me like a painful punishment - I'm dying to touch you, but I won't. I've made up my mind even though I need to feel your skin, even though I crave your arms around me - how can an old, battered man like me find peace in a young heart like yours? And nevertheless I do, Merlin knows I do.

 _It's too late for me to stop what I feel_ , you say, and it's like you really believe your own words but I know better, I know this is just one obsession, something you will forget with time - all in all, we're known for hating each other. _It's too late for me to let you go_ , you insist, and I struggle not to listen, not to understand, for once.

I close my eyes, trying to remember the reasons why I hated you in the past but not one comes to my mind now that I need them. I don't want to look at you, I _can't_ , there's something in your eyes that makes me want to give up everything and throw myself to your arms. What wouldn't I give for being able to say those words I'm aching to say, those words that would join my fate to yours forever, the three words my heart screams when I order it to stop beating---

 _I love you_ , you declare, and my breath becomes virtually non-existant. You have the courage to say that to an old man whose only merit in life has been becoming a spy and falling in--- letting his feelings take over his mind. _There's nothing I can do to fight it, Severus. I love you. I think I've always done. And I won't go anywhere until you ask me to, or until you tell me you love me back and we can start our new life together somehow_.

I wonder what the hell I'm doing, melting at the sound of your voice asking me to love you. It's the same voice that huskily asked for more those days we spent trapped in a blizzard during the war, when the time stopped and there were only you and me and us and heated skins only a touch from heaven. I melt, I melt, you can see it even if you can't look into my eyes but it doesn't matter anymore, you've said those words and I'm back at that cabin in the middle of nowhere with you and your skilled hands.

I can't resist anymore.

I open my eyes and see you, bright, bold and young - and I see myself reflected in those jade irises, and I see myself just like you see me, _you're beautiful, you're beautiful to me, Severus, let me love you_ , and I believe you for once in my lifetime.

When I crash in your arms, defenceless and defeated, you hold me and whisper sweet nothings in my ear, _I love you, I love you, I love you_ , while I try to adjust myself in this new position where I let you take control over me and protect me. I mumble what I know you want to hear, silently hoping you won't hear it, but your grin gives you away.

I love you too, Harry Potter.


End file.
